The HMS Stargate
by Blue Raja
Summary: Parody of a song from Gilbert and Sullivan's HMS Pinafore. This should be funny even if you don't know the tune. This is my first Stargate fic, so if you want me to write more, do tell. ^._.^


The HMS Stargate  
By Blue Raja  
(This is a Stargate parody of a song from Gilbert and Sullivan's HMS Pinafore, you know, that one about Sir Joseph's rise to being ruler of the Queen's Navy? This one is about Daniel's rise to becoming SG-1's beloved archaeologist) (Anything in parentheses is a chorus echo) (Enjoy)  
  
When I was a boy I spent my time  
With my parents in Egypt studying ancient times  
I played in the sand on my bended knees  
And I polished up the relics that they gave to me  
(He polished up the relics that they gave to him)  
I polished up those relics so carefully  
That now I am a member of the SGC  
(He polished up those relics so carefully  
That now he is a member of the SGC)  
  
When I was older I made a fuss  
About an ancient statue of the god Horus  
I told them that it wasn't made by human hands  
But it turns out that they'd never understand  
(But it turns out that they'd never understand)  
But I pursued it so intently  
That now I am a member of the SGC  
(But he pursued it so intently  
That now he is a member of the SGC)  
  
In arguing I made such a name   
That everyone condemned me to public shame  
They said I'd gone crazy and I'd never be right  
But I decoded the Stargate's symbols overnight  
(He decoded the Stargate's symbols overnight)  
I decoded symbols so successfully  
That now I am a member of the SGC  
(He decoded symbols so successfully  
That now he is a member of the SGC)  
  
We used the gate to travel through space  
And we all wound up in a different place  
This different place was far away  
We found that there were people from a different day  
(They found that there were people from a different day)  
I communicated with them so fluently  
That now I am a member of the SGC  
(He communicated with them so fluently  
That now he is a member of the SGC)  
  
Of historical knowledge I acquired such a grip  
That Ra took me on his giant ship  
And that giant ship just happened to be  
The very first ship that'd been revealed to me  
(The very first ship that'd been revealed to him)  
I researched Ra so thoroughly   
That now I am a member of the SGC  
(He researched Ra so thoroughly   
That now he is a member of the SGC)  
  
Ra was so rough I instantly knew  
That he was an alien in a human's shoes  
He was brought down by the people that he ruled  
And then we all found out that he was a Go'uld  
(And then they all found out that he was a Go'uld)  
We found this out so brilliantly  
That now I am a member of the SGC  
(They found this out so brilliantly  
That now he is a member of the SGC)  
The Go'uld were alien parasites  
And they took human slaves with their evil might  
I was so intent on the Go'uld's fall  
That I never thought of thinking of myself at all  
(He never thought of thinking of himself at all)  
I thought so little that the Go'uld killed me  
And now I am a member of the SGC  
(The Go'ulds went on a killing spree  
And now he is a member of the SGC)  
  
A few years later they took Sha're  
And I'll keep searching for her till my dying day  
I met Jack and Sam who recruited me  
To become an member of the secret agency  
(To become an member of the secret agency)  
On Sha're's rescue I did agree,  
So I became a member of the SGC  
(On Sha're's rescue he did agree,  
So he became a member of the SGC)  
  
SG-1 became my team  
We go through the Stargate searching for my dream  
We do other stuff I don't care about  
Until I find civilizations and Jack chews me out  
(Until he finds civilizations and Jack chews him out)  
Jack chews me out so frequently  
And that's how I contribute to the SGC  
(Jack chews him out so frequently  
And that's how he contributes to the SGC)  
  
So if a Stargate you someday find  
Don't pretend like your losing your mind  
Reach for the stars you wish upon  
And go to other planets just to see what's going on  
(Go to other planets just to see what's going on)  
If you travel through Stargates almost daily  
You are an official member of the SGC  
(If you do this obsessively,  
Then you're truly a member of the SGC) 


End file.
